<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Circle by Scarlett_Lucian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565153">Full Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian'>Scarlett_Lucian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diagon Alley, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Voldemort is dead, War is over, pre-DH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the summer before Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was killed at the end of sixth year and the war is over. Harry and Malfoy have become friends and are now shopping in Diagon Alley for their school things. But when they go to Madam Malkin's, where they first met each other, will they realize that their relationship has evolved more than they thought?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by the prompt "Two characters shopping. One of them is way more excited than the other, who just kind of gets dragged around or carries the other person's bags". Hope you enjoy some Drarry fluff! Let me know if you think the characters seem OC or true enough to their original roots.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diagon Alley was filled with bustling people and Harry seemed to be smacking into all of them. Malfoy gripped his arm tightly as he pulled Harry behind him through gaps in the current that disappeared by the time Harry reached them. As a result, he had nearly had his glasses snapped three times and had been elbowed in the sides more than his fair share. <br/>Finally, Malfoy ducked out of the continuous stream of wizards and witches to stop in front of Madam Malkin’s robe shop. <br/>“Alright, I don’t know about you, but I haven’t bought new robes since third year,” Malfoy said, shaking his head at himself in disbelief. “I looked like a Weasley by the end of last year.”<br/>Harry sighed, leaning up against the polished window as he caught his breath. “Remember how you’re trying to avoid saying rude things about my friends.”<br/>Malfoy’s gray eyes widened. “It isn’t rude if it’s the truth.” He ran an absentminded hand through his pale hair, which he had cut short this past summer for the first time. “Come on, Potter. Let’s go.”<br/>He dragged Harry into the quiet foyer of the shop, which smelled faintly of lemons and cinnamon. <br/>“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, how good to see you both,” Madam Malkin greeted them, coming out of the back of the store. Her long burgundy robes swooped around her feet as she walked over to them.<br/>Malfoy offered a hand, bowing his head with the trained courtesy customary of any Pureblood heir. “Madam Malkin, the pleasure is ours. It has been far too long since we’ve visited your fine establishment.” <br/>The older witch dimpled, and Harry could have sworn a faint pink tinted her cheeks. He stifled a groan. If he wanted to, he was sure Malfoy could have charmed even a werewolf back into its human form. <br/>“I assume you’re both here for new school robes?” She asked conversationally, as she gestured for them to both step up onto the fitting pedestals where they had first met all those years ago. <br/>“Yes, three sets for each of us,” Malfoy said, slipping out of his polished leather shoes and stepping up onto the circular stand. <br/>“Actually, just a set of dress robes for me,” Harry broke in. “My everyday ones from last year still fit just fine.”<br/>Madam Malkin nodded diplomatically, pulling her enchanted measuring tape from around her neck and nudging it in their direction. She took out a sketchbook, jotting down the numbers that glittered above the ivory tape as it measured the distance between their shoulders and their ankles. <br/>“So, you’re both going into your last year at Hogwarts, aren’t you?” <br/>“Yes, the time has flown quickly.” Malfoy laughed genially, a sound softer than eleven year old Harry ever would have thought when he first met him. “It feels like just yesterday that we were starting our first year, and yet so many things have changed since then.” <br/>Namely their friendship, the possibility of which had been unthinkable, at least to Harry, when he had first spoken to Malfoy. But things indeed did change with time. The events of their sixth year had left them both shaken and questioning everything they believed in, after Dumbledore’s death and the final battle that had occurred against the Death Eaters, during which Voldemort had finally been destroyed. Harry hadn’t even known if he would be going back to school, not able to imagine walking the corridors where Dumbledore had once traversed as well. And then he and Malfoy had run into each other at the Leaky Cauldron, both gaunt ghosts of who they had been, taunted by experiences that no one else seemed to understand. Ron and Hermione had tried their best to coax Harry out of the miasma of misery that seemed to follow him wherever he went, but they couldn't really understand what he had gone through. Not like Malfoy. That night at the Leaky Cauldron, they had slipped into an unexpected friendship, and now here they were, months later, demons tamed and eyes bright again, ready for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. <br/>“Mr. Potter?”<br/>Harry came back to the present with a start, cheeks reddening as he turned to Madam Malkin, who was eyeing him quizzically through her spindly wire glasses. “Sorry, what did you just say?”<br/>“I was just wondering what colour you would like your dress robes in,” she repeated, feather quill poised over her parchment.<br/>“Oh, um,” he stuttered. “Anything but green really.”<br/>Malfoy snorted, still somehow sounding elegant and aristocratic. “Honestly, Potter, you have to do better than that. Although I don’t see what the problem is with green. I’m quite fond of it myself.”<br/>“Well, you would be, you’re a Slytherin! It would be quite unfortunate if you didn’t care for the House colours that you had to wear for most of the year. My last set of dress robes were green, and they were the ugliest ones at the Yule Ball, aside from Ron’s,” he explained to Madam Malkin, who nodded understandingly. <br/>“Of course, Mr. Potter. What about a nice blue?” She conjured up a swatch that was almost navy in colour. <br/>“Looks great.” Although really, Harry would have said that in response to any colour, even something neon. He truly could not care less. <br/>That was not the case for Malfoy. He and Madam Malkin spent ages discussing various hues of the required Hogwarts black, studying small squares that all looked identical to Harry. Sighing, he slumped back into a chair beside Madam Malkin’s desk, eyes idly analyzing Malfoy’s current robes. While Harry had worn the Muggle jeans and shirt that he always wore when out of school, Malfoy looked every inch the part of a high society wizard, despite the fact that since his father had been sent to Azkaban at the end of the war, many social circles had been abruptly snapped shut to him and his mother. His crisp gray robes were tailored in a way that no other teenage wizard would care about, making him look older than his seventeen years. Even now, with his gray robes and his green tie, he paid homage to his Hogwarts house. His loyalty to Slytherin almost could have landed him in Hufflepuff.<br/>Every few minutes, Malfoy’s gaze would flit up from whatever he and Madam Malkin were studying to fixate on Harry. A faint smile would curl the corners of his mouth and something indecipherable would flash in his eyes before he turned back to the seamstress, nodding along with whatever she was saying. The first few times this had happened, Harry tried to pretend as though he hadn’t been looking at the other boy in the first place, but eventually his blush was so pronounced that he couldn’t deny it. So he would meet Malfoy’s eyes, examining their gray depths, searching for . . . something. But what it was, he wasn’t quite sure. <br/>“Will that be everything Mr. Malfoy?” Madam Malkin asked, tugging Malfoy’s gaze away from Harry’s. He straightened, slipping on his practiced polite smile again. <br/>“Yes, thank you so much, Madam Malkin. I greatly appreciate it.”<br/>“Of course,” she said, filing their orders away behind her desk. “Your robes should be ready with a week to spare before the term starts.”<br/>“Wonderful, thank you so much.” Malfoy shook her hand again.<br/>“Yes, thank you,” Harry echoed awkwardly, before he followed Malfoy out of the shop, back into the dull roar of the bustling streets. He felt rather drained and almost as if he could use a nap. But Malfoy had never seemed more energetic, a strange gleam in his eyes as he examined their surroundings with purpose. <br/>“Where to next, Potter? We still need our books, and some quills, and I know that my stock of salamander’s eyes is running low and Slughorn seem awfully fond of potions that use them,” he went on cheerily, scanning a parchment list that he had taken out of his inner robe pocket. For some reason, the image struck Harry as impossibly odd. <br/>“This is strange, isn’t it?” He said quietly, leaning in close to Malfoy’s side so he could hear him over the passersby. <br/>The blond boy looked up from his list, brow furrowed slightly. “What do you mean?” <br/>“Well, you know, you and me, doing our Hogwarts shopping together.” Harry shrugged helplessly. “I mean, it’s pretty weird, right, after everything?”<br/>Malfoy’s jaw clenched and his shoulders seemed to tighten, throwing Harry’s insides into a nervous turmoil as he quickly went back, trying to smooth over his words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. What I wanted to say was I’m so glad that we got this second chance, you know, to try this again.” <br/>“‘This’?” Malfoy said archly, leaning back against the weathered brick side of the shop. <br/>“Well, ‘us’, I suppose,” Harry said, shrugging. He traced an invisible line on the ground with the toe of his shoe, finally risking a glance up at Malfoy. His expression was unexpectedly thoughtful. <br/>“So there’s an ‘us’, is there?” His smirk was the one thing that hadn’t changed a bit. “Is that what all those glances in there were about? ‘Us’?”<br/>Harry felt his face flush redder than it ever had before. “What? No. I just-- actually, you see--” he floundered, unsure of why his heart was pounding so fast all of a sudden. “Well, you weren’t exactly looking away!” He finally blurted out, tone accusing and head spinning with confusion. Where had that come from? And what was happening? <br/>“No. No, I suppose I wasn’t,” Malfoy admitted, with something like - amusement? - dancing in his eyes. “Ah well. I guess this is not perhaps exactly how I imagined this coming about, but I believe the Muggles have some sort of saying about how it’s the thought that counts?”<br/>Harry opened his mouth, about to demand what in Merlin’s name Malfoy was talking about, when Malfoy suddenly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto Harry’s lips. Harry looked at him, shocked, holding onto the wall for support. <br/>“Is that a good enough explanation?” Malfoy quirked a thin eyebrow, a surprisingly tentative smile stealing onto his face. One that was far more real than the generic polite one he had bestowed on Madame Malkin. One that tied Harry’s insides into even more complex knots. <br/>A thin coat of anxiety started to creep over Malfoy’s features as Harry remained silent. “Sorry, I thought-”<br/>But no one would ever get to find out what Malfoy thought, as Harry pulled him into a desperate kiss that served as a better answer than words could ever form.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>